Broken Wings
by eyesonly1
Summary: About a angel with broken wings


Broken Wings  
  
A/N: Just a little fic about an angel with broken wings.  
  
Logan's POV:  
  
I can't remember when it happened. I don't know the day or the month anymore. But the pictures are burned in my mind. I'm not able to forgot. To forget the day my little angel lost her mind and broke her wings. I want to scream, to shake her tiny small body and beg her to come back. But I know she won't. I've lost her forever.  
  
Jean's POV:  
  
It was about a month ago, I think. Logan isn't the same anymore. I guess he's blaming himself for what happened that fateful day. I'm thankful that I've got Scott. I don't think I would be able to handle this whole situation otherwise. I can't remember a lot but this one picture of him and her is burned in my mind. He hold her and begged her to come back. She didn't, she won't and that fact changed everyone's life at this school.  
  
Scott's POV:  
  
I don't know what to say about it. I really don't want to talk about it. Jean forced me to do, because she said it would help. Well, it's not. I loved her, I really did. She was the sister I've never had. I can't help but feel guilty. Logan is out of his mind and I know he thinks it's his fault. I'm not blaming him and I told him that. I've got nothing to say anymore.  
  
Charles's POV:  
  
So, again it's my turn to tell what exactly happened. And you can believe me that it is harder than anything I ever did. I loved her like my own daughter and maybe you can imagine how a father feels when he lose his daughter. Well, I'm feeling like this right now. But I'm the one who has to be strong because my kids need it.  
  
Jean is trying to teach as normal as possible but now and again she's storming out of the classroom leaving a lot of shocked kids. I can't blame her. Logan is not able to do anything but sitting in her room, holding her hand and waiting. I think deep inside he know that it is in vain. Scott is with his bikes the whole day and Storm needed to take a few weeks off.  
  
I think it's time to tell you what happened. God, I remember how proud she was when we started to take her with us on missions. Well, that day she has been a full member of the team since a few months. She was a bit like a hero for the younger kids. They looked up to her.  
  
Of course her gift was her weapon and she had to use it much. I asked her if it would be okay with this people inside her head. She said yes and I believed her. That was an huge mistake. She already had nearly 20 memories in her head and I think it drove her crazy. She was pale, wasn't eating nor sleeping. I was worried about her but I didn't read her mind because I though she would come to me by herself. I was wrong but I realized that too late.  
  
I was standing in the hall with Logan talking about something I can't remember. Suddenly we heard screams and seconds later she was storming through the room. er eyes were wide open, she was sweaty and pale. Logan instinctive grabbed her arm. "Hey what's going on?" "Logan help me! I can't control them anymore. I can't.", she cried and we looked at her confused.  
  
But then her look changed and she smiled widely. She began to laugh. "She's dead, she's gone..", she sang in a strange high voice. I felt the fear rise up in me and Logan softly shook her.  
  
"What is going on? What's the matter with you"? Then her voice became deep and a shudder ran through my body. "Oh poor Logan! You know what? Your face is so damn ugly I want to puke in it".  
  
Suddenly I realized what was going on. It was the voice of a mutant she killed a few weeks ago. He had been full of hate for Logan.  
  
I grabbed her arm and shook her. "Rogue! Can you hear me? Come back honey, fight against them", I yelled. I saw the shocked look on Logan's face when he began to realize. "Rogue's dead", she said and growled.  
  
"No! She's not. she's not dead. Marie.. can you hear me? It's me Logan. Come back to me.. come back.. ". I heard whisperings and saw a lot of scared kids around us. Storm, Scott and Jean arrived as well. They couldn't move, the were just shocked and kept on watching.  
  
Logan began to cry as his own voice told him that Marie was dead. And suddenly a blank look crept into her eyes and her body went limp in his arms. He kneeled down with her and rocked her like a little child. "Marie.. my little Marie. Come back to me.. please come back. I love you.. I love you.. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you.. just fight against them honey.. you're stronger than them.."  
  
Everybody watched and everybody knew what happened. In the end they won. Even the smallest kid understood that she wasn't coming back. Our little Marie was dead.  
  
A/N: I'm not good in writing such dark stories. Well, I 'm a positive person. It was something I had in my mind and I had to write down. Hope you like it and I hope I get a lot of reviews *g* !!!!!! 


End file.
